Standpoint
by nikki7716
Summary: I can’t tell you why I sat there and watched. Why my eyes never could turn away from the sight. Maybe it was because I wanted to know that he could love someone, even if it wasn’t going to be me. CREED X TRAIN - LEMON, YAOI, RAPE


_This story switches between Echidna's POV and Creed's._

**STANDPOINT**

I can't tell you why I sat there and watched. Why my eyes never could turn away from the sight. Maybe it was because I wanted to know that he could love someone, even if it wasn't going to be me. Yes, that's probably it. I wanted to know he was capable of love.

I never meant to fall in love with him. I always knew of his obsession for the other. The frequent hours Creed spent speaking and obsessing over Train were always too many to count. Most of the time I thought this whole group was just an excuse to have Train near him.

And I think I always knew it would lead up to this one night. And he did too…

- - - -

Your body is much weaker than I ever expected. You've already given in completely to your lust. If I couldn't defeat you in a match of skill, this surely is enough to satisfy me. I know Echidna is watching but somehow it adds to the moment, knowing someone is watching us—will hear you when you scream my name.

Your cock is splayed against your chest, throbbing and needy. Your eyes tell me how badly you want me to touch you but your conscience still screams for all this to stop. Oh those eyes Train, they make me so hard for you.

I run my cold fingers down your chest, it makes my grin widen when you shudder beneath me. And when your breath quickens as my fingers trail lower and lower, yet you dare not move. Even though we both know that at any moment you could easily overpower me and escape. Killing me if you really wanted to in revenge for killing that witch whose changed you irreversibly.

But I still have hope for you, Train.

My fingers wrap around the base of your shaft, you wince, taking in a harsh breath, preparing yourself for what's to come. I slowly slide my palm upwards towards the tip, keeping steady pressure as I go, enough that I can feel the veins throb in need.

- - - - -

I can see the thrill in Creed's eyes that Train has already given in. I don't think he expected it to happen so easily. Train lets out long moans each time Creed's fingers trail down his body and stroke him.

He's arching off the bed, giving a small whimper when Creed pushes his legs farther apart, and kneels between them. I can't even bring myself to turn away as Creed nuzzles against Train's groin, moaning at the smell alone, rubbing his cheek against the shaft.

Train's head is thrown back, thrusting forward slightly when the soft lips are brushed against the head. Creed's eyes light up as he swirls his tongue around the head and Train whispers something too quiet for me to hear. I wonder if it was his name…

I haven't seen that look in Creed's eyes for a very long time….

- - - - -

_You whispered my name…_

Now I know that no matter what happens from here on out, it was all worth it. Just to hear my name spoken with such need and pleasure behind them.

I decide to give you what you want and slide your whole length so far into my throat it hits the back. My speed is slow at first, enjoying your taste as I slowly side you in and out. I watch your face as my tongue swirls around and traces each vein, you really are intoxicating, Train—with your head thrown back and chest heaving like that. Can't this moment last forever?

I quicken slightly, keeping my lips tight around you, bobbing in and out. You start to squirm more, your fingers uselessly gripping the sheets for support. And so I start to moan, just to see you look more erotic when the teasing vibrations it causes shoot through your body and make you cry my name louder.

"Creeeed…" You whine, bucking up into my mouth. You must be close, I can taste the drips of precum that slowly leak from you. You're ready for release…aching for it.

But I'm not ready to be that nice yet…

- - -

I thought maybe this would all end soon…how naïve of me to think so. That this could be over without him taking him completely.

He's sitting up and chuckling at Train who groans from being denied release. My heart is racing as I watch Creed pulling at his belt, leering down at Train while he pulls his jeans off, releasing himself. Why do I stand here watching? Why do I put myself through this pain?

- - -

You watch me as I coat my fingers in saliva and smirk down at you. You turn your gaze, cheeks reddening slightly as I bring the fingers to your entrance. I press two against the tight pink entrance, rubbing them around in small circles, listening to your breath get harsher. I slowly plunge one in, slightly mesmerized by the constricting heat I find. It makes my cock throb in need for what's to come. Your muscles tighten slightly as I push it in and out, exploring you before I push the second finger in.

You grunt in approval when I begin to curl the fingers inside of you, twisting and scissoring them to reach every inch of you. I can't turn my eyes from the sight of your expressions as my fingers pump…pummel in and out of you. Each time I quicken my pace, your eyes squeeze shut tighter still, your mouth opens impossibly wider, your body squirms in tormented pleasure.

When I finally pull the fingers out, unable to wait any longer, your body slackens and breathing starts to level out. You slowly open your eyes, licking your lips in anticipation. The way your eyes turn gold right before you kill—I see it now—that unquenchable hunger.

I pump my cock a few times before I nuzzle it against your entrance. With a quick snap of my hip, I've driven myself far into you. And Train…

You feel amazing. Better than I could have ever imagined, dreamed of, or thought possible. And the way you cry out from the intrusion—it drives me on edge. So I waste no time driving into you again and again. I'm not gentle, but then I doubt you'd want me to.

I don't even care if I hit your sweet spot, but without even trying it seems I do as you scream out my name. And with hearing that, it somehow suddenly becomes my mission to hit it again and again just to hear your sweet lips roar my name out in lustful need. I piston in and out so quick, each time I think it must be the last, each time I think 'how can this possibly feel any greater…more intense?' And with each next, it does. I've never felt this way in my entire life. I slam into you with such force that the exertion makes sweat roll down my body and mingle with the saliva and precum that are caked over your body. I can barely catch my breath, my eyes squeezing shut as your muscles push against and suck me farther in at the same time.

I open my eyes enough to keep them locked with yours, to see your face as I bruisingly assault that sensitive spot of nerves that shoots unimaginably intense pleasure through your very core.

I grind deeper into you, making you whimper and grip the sheets so tight your knuckles are white. I know this won't last much longer and I hope to savor each moment, knowing we will never do this again. Your cock must hurt its so hard, its beat red and lays flat against your stomach, quivering for release.

When I wrap my fingers around it, I'm almost startled by how much your body arches off the bed and you cry out as I begin to slide my fingers desperately up and down the hot, sticky shaft. I resume my frantic pace, pummeling into you with a ferocity until that familiar tightening sensation tells me this is it, and so I throw myself into you, squeezing your cock until by some erotic, rare moment, we cum together unbelievably hard, shooting hot, sticky strings of cum over both of us.

- - -

Its finally over now, I can finally stop watching this torture I've put myself through. Creed's body falls on top of his, the room so still and silent except for their labored breathing.

I wonder if Train always knew the set-up to get him here was fake—that Eve was never kidnapped in some grand scheme for Creed to reach him.

Maybe he wanted this too.

I slowly walk away knowing that the wishes in my heart have never been farther away. That Creed will always keep his obsession for Train before the Apostle of the Stars and certainly before me.

But then again…

I think I always knew that.

**AN**: Yay! First Black Cat fic! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, although it was much harder than I expected. I guess that's what happens when writing for new fandoms. Reviews equal Love!


End file.
